Wander Over Under
by King Xeno
Summary: Wander and Sylvia find themselves in the Underground, but everything seems so quiet. This is their story of how they'll try to get home, while the duo learns about the past of this place. This can only end in success... Or Genocide...
1. Chapter 1: Flowers and Butterscotch Pie

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. The humans settled down near the mountain that they had sealed the monsters within, and its original name was been lost to time…

Many years later…

Legends say that those who climb the Mountain never return… However, a child ignored these rumors and fell into the mountain, she moved through and slaughtered the monsters, leaving not a single survivor, until she found herself facing off against a certain comedian. There are many rumors regarding their fate… Some say that the human killed the skeleton, some say that the skeleton killed the child, some say that they are still locked in combat, and will be until the end of time… However, this story is not about any of that, instead this story is about two alien beings that try and stop it…

* * *

Wander let out a loud groan, as his eyes slowly opened. His head was pounding and he could barely see in the intense darkness that surrounded him. Wander got onto his feet and began to take in his surroundings, and noticed his large green hat sitting a small distance away, lying in the golden flowers that had broken his fall. "Oh! My hat!" Wander shouted, before rushing forward to grab it. He plopped the hat on his head, and suddenly a loud voice rang through the room.

"WANDER!" It was a voice that the intergalactic do-gooder would recognize anywhere, it was his best friend, and trusty steed, Sylvia. He whirled around trying to find to find where his friend was, until he heard her call again from above. "WANDER!"

Wander looked up, and a hole. Light flooded in in, making it difficult to look at, but he could barely see the outline of his friend. "Sylvia! I think I fell down a hole or somethin'." Wander shouted back, and he could see her rub at her temples.

"Yes Wander, that's already been established… Are you all right? Nothing broken?" His friend's tone shifted from annoyed to concerned, and Wander shook his head. "Well… That's good at least… Can you use an Orbble to get back up?" Sylvia asked, and Wander once again shook his head.

Wander began to inspect the area around the hole, and almost instantly found a few problems. "It looks like there's a lot of sharp rocks up near there, the Orbble would pop reaaaal quick… Well golly, looks like I'm lucky I didn't hit one of those on my way down… Don't worry Sylvia, I'll find another out!" Wander announced, but before he could walk off, Sylvia began to speak up.

"W-Wander! Just wait there a moment, I'm coming down too!" Sylvia shouted, before she dropped herself through the hole, barely avoiding the sharp stones. She landed with a loud thud and scattered the flowers golden petals in every direction.

Wander smiled and climbed onto Sylvia's back, before the duo set out through the dark hallway and found another patch of sunlight shining down. Sylvia's head shot upwards, hoping to see the way out, but was quickly disappointed, for the hole was too small for either of them to fit through. Sylvia suddenly felt Wander's weight disappear and she noticed him slowly approaching a single golden flower. She joined him, but as they approached she began to feel nervous, perhaps it was because the flower seemed to be crying.

"H-Howdy. My name's…" Wander began, but the flower let out a startled shriek and tried to hide, until it noticed them.

The flower sniffled, before its eyes turned angry. "What's the big idea!? Don't you know not to scare people like that!? Nearly had a… A… Well, I guess I can't really call it a heart attack… But that's not important, what is important is who you two are." It said, and Wander felt a smile growing on his face, before he reached into his hat and quickly removed his banjo.

Wander inhaled, before strumming a few notes, and just as he was about to sing the flower let out an angry growl. "L-Look, I don't have time for this, so just give me your names."

"Well, I'm Wander, and this is my friend, Sylvia!" Wander pulled her to his side, and noticed the flower almost had a smile.

"Friend? You better say…"

"And what's your name little fella?" Wander asked, and the flower fell silent. "Well, you do have a name… Don't ya?" The flower began to chuckle.

"You sound just like her… Before she…" It paused, and grimaced, like it remembered something awful, but before they could question it, the flower began to speak again. "Flowey… I'm Flowey the Flower. Now as I was saying… You know what… Never mind… I think I know what you want… To get out right?" Wander nodded, and Flowey smiled brightly. "Well then, all you need to do is get out of the RUINS, move through SNOWDIN, slosh through WATERFALL, hike through the HOTLANDS, cruise through the CORE, stroll through the CAPITAL, and then you should find yourself at the Barri… Exit… You should find yourselves at the exit." Flowey said, and Wander gave the flower a pat on the head.

"Thank you Flowey! Oh, and before I go, I want you to have this." Wander reached into his hat once again, and pulled out what appeared to be a small badge. "I call 'em my 'Friendship Badges'. I started givin' em out to my new friends. I still got to go back for my older friends, but for now, you are officially my friend!" Wander announced and Flowey let Wander tie the little badge around him. "Well, let's go Sylvia! I bet we're gonna make plenty of new friends down here!"

Flowey's eyes widened at this statement and he quickly intervened. "You aren't going to see very many monsters down here! They're all… Um…" Flowey quickly tried to think of something, but Wander interrupted.

"Monsters? Now I'm sorry Flowey, but you really shouldn't go callin' folks monsters."

"But they are monsters, literal monsters. You know, like not human… Or… Whatever you two are… The humans sealed us all underground, and we've been trying to find a way out…"

"Wait, so does that mean that we're trapped down here to?" Sylvia asked, noticing a few holes in what they had just been told.

"N-No! Its magic is designed to… To, um… Keep monsters trapped down here." Flowey lied, but it seemed more than enough to convince Wander. "You won't see many of them because they're all… Sleeping…?"

"In the middle of the day?"

"They're nocturnal. Not every monster is, but… You just won't see many of them." Flowey quickly disappeared under the ground, and Wander began to leave with Sylvia, heading deeper into the RUINS.

* * *

Wander couldn't help but feel creeped out, the RUINS were so empty, and lonely, and he could feel a cold breeze blowing against his back. Although, he didn't understand how there was a breeze in a place like this, he didn't care. "How you holding up, Wander? You seem a bit… Freaked out…" Sylvia commented and Wander gulped nervously.

"Me? Scared? PSSH! No way! I'm just… Feelin' quiet right now…" Wander said, noticing what appeared to be a floor of spikes ahead.

"Oh great, how are we gonna get past this…" Sylvia began, before she inhaled sharply. "All right, Wander… Hold on tight!" She shouted, before taking a running leap, she could feel herself losing altitude and much to both of their relief, she made it to the other side safely. "You all right, Wander? Wasn't too rough was it?" Sylvia asked, and Wander nodded.

After what felt like an eternity, the duo had passed through countless rooms, and by several solved puzzles, although Wander enthusiastically suggested that they reset the puzzles to figure it out themselves, Sylvia was able to coax him away. It wasn't very long until they found themselves at a cute little house. Wander couldn't stop babbling about how such an adorable house was in a creepy place.

"Look, Wander. You might want to be a bit quieter… If Flowey was right about these monsters… Then we don't want to wake up the one that lives here do we? Especially since it looks like we need to cut through its house…" Sylvia began, but noticed that Wander had already entered, and heard him let out a surprised gasp. She rushed in after her excitable friend, and saw that he was reading a note that had been tacked to the wall.

"Dear Stranger, if you are reading this, then that means that you have come here from the surface. I am not home right now, but please help yourself to some butterscotch pie. It should be in the kitchen which is down the left hallway. If you find yourself tired, feel free to take a nap in my chair, but please stay out of the three rooms down the right hall, and don't take the path downstairs, that leads to the RUINS exit, and it is every dangerous outside of here. Please make yourself at home. From, Toriel." Wander read aloud, before he darted down the hall that led to the kitchen.

"WANDER!" Sylvia shouted, before taking off after him, only to see that he had large slices of pie prepared.

"Eat up, Sylvia! You can smell the love that was poured into this pie! Besides, aren't ya hungry? We'd been travelling for a while now…" Wander said, holding out one of the slices, although Sylvia wanted to move on and get to the exit, she couldn't help but look at the pie slice, and the irresistible scent hit her nostrils. She let out a defeated sigh and took the plate from her friend. "See Sylvia, I knew that we needed a break anyhow…" Wander said, but it wasn't long after that moment that they began to move again, now with full bellies.

"So that note said that the exit is downstairs? Good to know…" Sylvia muttered, before the two moved down the winding staircase, and after a small hallway they found themselves at a small field similar to the one that they had met Flowey in. Across from that was a tall arch, and they knew that this was the exit to the ruins. They prepared to step out, but a bodiless voice filled the air. It sounded sad, and angry.

"Y... yOu... ReAlLy HaTe Me ThAt MuCh? NoW i SeE wHo I wAs PrOtEcTiNg By KeEpInG yOu HeRe. NoT yOu... BuT tHeM! hA... hA..."

"Sylvia…? Did you hear that too?" Wander asked, and she nodded slowly.

"L-Let's get out of here… Now…" Sylvia said, before they left the room, and they heard another voice, this one calmer, nicer, not as frightening.

"Exiting the RUINS fills you with DETERMINATION."


	2. Chapter 2: SNOWDIN and a Skeleton

The moment they stepped out of the RUINS, the cold hit them almost instantly. It was a blast of freezing air, and falling snow, although this was another thing that Wander didn't understand. How was it snowing inside of the mountain? "Hey, uh, Wander? Does your hat have anything for us? We could really use some coats or something, haven't been this cold in a while…" Sylvia asked, and Wander shrugged.

"You know as well as I do that my hat doesn't give us what we want. It gives us…" Wander began, but his friend cut him off.

"Gives us what we need. I know Wander, just tell it that we _need_ something to keep us warm." Sylvia huffed, but not before noticing what appeared to a large broken branch sitting in the path. "Now what?" Sylvia asked herself, but Wander hadn't noticed, he was too busy digging around in his hat. He let out a quick squeal as he yanked out a pair of sweaters.

"Might not be much, but it's better than nothin' at all!" Wander shouted, quickly pulling his sweater down over himself. "Here's yours Sylvia." Wander Handed off the sweater and began to wait patiently for his friend to put it on, until he noticed something in the distance. It appeared to be a run-down stand with a sign placed on the front. Wander approached and read the sign aloud. "Hot Dogs…?" Behind the stand were several bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish… They were all frozen solid. Wander scratched his head as he read the smaller text placed on the sign. "Relocated to HOTLANDS… That's a shame… A hot dog sounds pretty good right about now…" Wander muttered, and heard Sylvia call him.

"Wander! You need to stay focused, we need to find this SNOWDIN town, and then if we head straight through we can make it to WATERFALL. Then we'll be one step closer to home." Sylvia said, lifting her friend onto her back, before setting off again.

Along the path they traveled they past many similar stands, including one that was poorly made, one surrounded by burnt dog treats, two that were side by side, one that had its floor covered in raisins, and a tiny dog house. Not too long after that they saw the large sign that read "Welcome to SNOWDIN!" In bright, colorful letters. Wander smiled, until he saw the actual state of the town, the buildings were falling apart, and bits of roof tiles, shattered windows and various other objects littered the ground.

"Geez… What happened here?" Sylvia asked, until she noticed that Wander had once again left her back, and was darting from place to place with a worried expression.

"I'm awful sorry if I'm annoyin' yah right now, Sylvia… I just have this feeling in my gut that somethin' ain't right here. I just want to see if we can find someone to talk to, to find out what happened here…" Wander said, and although she didn't want to admit it, she had the same feeling. It was deep in her stomach, like someone had dropped a large stone right in.

"All right, Wander… We'll look for a little bit, then we've got to get moving again…" Sylvia muttered, part of her not wanting to know what had happened, but still… She knew that there had to be _someone_ around. Their search led them around the small town, until they reached the last house. It was decent sized, covered in colorful lights, with a green wreath on the door. Sylvia moved forward and tried to turn the door handle, only to find it locked. Sylvia sighed and began to say "Look Wander, we've searched the entire town, and there's not a single person, monster, not even an animal around! Maybe we should just give up and go to WATERFALL…" Then, almost as if on cue, they heard the door creak open.

"What the? Who the hell are you two?" A voice asked, and standing in the door way was a skeleton. He was short, with a blue hoodie, a pair of black shorts, blue, untied, sneakers, and finally a long red scarf tied around his neck.

"Finally! I knew that we'd find someone!" Wander shouted, rushing towards the skeleton, who took a startled step backwards.

"Whoa! Stay back! I'm not afraid to defend myself!" The skeleton shouted, and Wander slowed to a stop.

Wander's smile returned as he realized that the skeleton must think they're some kind of villains, they would just have to prove him wrong. "Defend yourself? From us? Aw, you don't need to do that! We aren't gonna hurt you. In fact we want to do the complete opposite!"

"Opposite? So you're here to heal me?" He asked, and Wander shook his head.

"No silly! We're here to help you! After all, looks like your home here, is falling apart… Just like that house, and that house, and that house, and that house, and that house, and tha-"

"Look, I don't need any help, after all… I don't really have a reason to repaint, or to clean the gutters anymore… No more neighbors… I mean, th-that's great for a lazy guy like me… Right?" He said, trying his best to give a warm smile, seeing that Wander was not a threat.

Wander however was able to see through the skeleton's fake smile, he could see the pain and sadness in his eyes… Eye sockets. "You doin' all right? I've never seen somebody fake a smile that big before…" Wander began to approach, and the skeleton took another step back, he grabbed onto the frame of his door, and began to sweat, much to the confusion of the duo.

"H-How much do you know?" The skeleton asked, which left Wander and Sylvia even more confused.

"Know? Look, we don't have time for this right now, so if you really don't need any help, then don't waste our time with riddles and junk like that…" Sylvia said.

"How much do you know about… What happened here? Why the place is in ruins like this…?" He asked, and Wander felt the sinking feeling in his belly return.

"Close to nothing. We were told that the monsters here were nocturnal. So we wouldn't see many of them." Wander replied, and the skeleton's grip on the door frame tightened.

The skeleton sighed, and looked at Wander's big, caring eyes. "Yep… Nocturnal… Heh… I'm Sans… And you two are?"

"Well, I am Wander, and this is my trusty steed, and my very bestest friend, Sylvia!" Wander nearly shouted, and Sans grinned.

"You two are pretty close, huh? Almost reminds me of…" Sans began, but suddenly stopped, he took on a sad expression, before noticing that the duo was staring. "Oh, uh, did you two need something else or…?" Sans asked, and Wander shook his head.

"Well, to be honest… Now I'm kind of curious… You asked us if we knew what had happened… I thought you were gonna tell us… So… What exactly did happen here?" Wander said, and he saw the tiny white lights that were Sans' eyes disappear as a large frown appeared on his face.

"Everyone's just been sleeping for a very, very long time… Don't worry, they do this every year… So they'll be waking up soon. Need anything else, or can I go about my daily business?" His eyes returned and he gave a nervous smile.

"Well, we get to WATERFALL by taking this pathway… Right?" Sylvia asked, pointing down the only large path. "Or were we supposed to make a turn somewhere back there?" She jabbed a thumb in the direction of the RUINS.

"Nope, just take that path and you should be good… Well, I don't know what you're looking for… But good luck…" Sans backed up into his house and shut the door, while Wander and Sylvia left. Sans leaned on the door and slowly slid down onto the ground.

"WkA dsWj'Q YJeP ShAz hSP kIne?" (1) A distorted voice asked, in a strange language.

"No, Gaster, I didn't tell them the truth…" Sans replied.

"QiS KLp?" (2)

"Because… They had some sort of an aura, like they've seen total destruction before… But still manage to retain all of their innocence, and their curiosity…" Sans answered.

"GjR IL SiDR HWax TuwO sHdAw?" (3)

Sans fell silent, but then found his voice. "Well… Then I hope they know how to defend themselves… Cause she won't let them get away from her without a fight…"

* * *

Wander and Sylvia moved near a large cliff side, and they instantly noticed the change in temperature. They discarded their sweaters and continued on their way, but they heard another ghost like voice.

"W-wElL, tHaT's NoT wHaT i ExPeCtEd...BuT... sT... sTiLl! I bElIeVe In YoU! yOu CaN dO a LiTtLe BiT bEtTeR! eVeN iF yOu DoN't tHiNk So! I... i PrOmIsE..." The voice sounded sad, and hurt. They elected to ignore it, as they had the first.

"Leaving SNOWDIN and making a new friend fill you both with DETERMINATION..."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! This is the first authors note that I'm leaving for this story! So just to clear up something, the way Gaster speaks is like that because I cannot use Wingdings on the site… At least I haven't figured out how to, if it is possible. So I just decided to use some random nonsense instead, but I'll leave translations down here. Second, the Frisk in this story is female, just because. So that's all for now, sorry about the short chapter.

* * *

Gaster Translations:

(1) You didn't tell them the truth?

(2) Why not?

(3) What if they run into Frisk?


	3. Chapter 3: WATERFALL and Sans' Brother

"So _this_ is why they call it WATERFALL…" Wander muttered, wading waist deep in a 'river' of water. He was referring to the large waterfall that was flowing next to him. "This is really neat! We really could use a great swim right now.

Sylvia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Wander, we don't have the time. After all we need to get out of here! Remember?"

"I know, I know… I just want to take a little break. We haven't stopped since we were at Toriel's house. You gotta take breaks every once and a while and rest. Besides, the water's fine! Hop in for just a minute, besides we gotta wade through to get to the HOTLANDS anyway, don't we?" Wander asked, and Sylvia groaned, before dipping a toe into the water, she yanked it back at the strong feeling of cold.

"I thought you said that the water was warm!" Sylvia shouted, and Wander shook his head.

"No, I said that the water was fine. So just come one, and let's move on!" Wander shouted. Sylvia sighed and reluctantly entered the cold water, before rushing through to the other side. Wander rolled his eyes, before happily trudging his way across the pond. It didn't take long for them to trek through the several more placed ponds, until they came across a large and tall patch of grass. "Ooh! Check it out, Sylvia! I bet someone could get lost _reeeeaaal_ easily in there." Wander said, before the duo crossed through. There wasn't anything very interesting about WATERFALL and nothing that really stuck out among the dark blues and grays. There was however a small bird was kind enough to carry them across the river, despite the fact that they were three times his size.

The duo continued their travels, and for the first time since they'd entered WATERFALL, he looked up, and let out a loud gasp. Sylvia, having heard this, quickly prepared herself for a fight, until Wander grabbed her head, and tilted it up as well. On the roof of the cave were hundreds of shimmering and shining stones that twinkled in the low light, almost like…

"Stars." Sylvia whipped around, prepared to attack, until she noticed that it was Sans standing there. "Sorry if I scared you." Sans grinned, looking back up. "Beautiful isn't it? I remember coming to the WISHING ROOM with my brother a lot when he was younger." Sans muttered and Wander let out another gasp.

"You have a brother!? What's his name? What's he look like? Where's he from? What color scarf does he wear? What-"

"Look, Wander… He's…" Sans paused, and clenched a fist before relaxing his fingers. "I haven't seen my brother for a very long time. But I've, uh, got a photo I could show you…" Sans reached into his jacket and fished around for a moment, before pulling out a photograph. Wander wasted no time in taking the picture, and began to study it intently. He could see Sans, only he was wearing a pair of pink slippers, and wasn't wearing the scarf. Standing next to him was a much taller skeleton, he wore strange looking armor, a pair of crimson gloves, and a pair of matching boots, along with the red scarf that Sans wore now. "His name was Papyrus… And… I haven't seen him in years… He… Went off to the CAPITAL to accept his position as a royal guard. Yeah… T-That's it…" Sans said, however Wander noticed that Sans seemed upset over something.

"You miss your bother… Don't yah?" Wander asked, and Sans nodded. "Well don' you worry none. I'm sure that he misses you too, and once you see him again, I'm sure he'll want to give his little brother a big 'ol hug!" Wander shouted, but heard something dripping against the floor and noticed that Sans appeared to be crying. "Whoa… You sure you're doin' all right there buddy?" Wander asked, and Sans nodded.

"Just…" Sans stopped and opened his mouth, before closing it again. "Just can't wait to see my brother again… Not to mention… _I'm_ the older brother…" Sans chuckled before saying "You two should get going again… Especially if you want to reach the Barrier."

Sylvia tilted her head and asked "You mean the exit right?" Sans nodded and Wander gave a warm smile, before the duo exited leaving Sans standing there alone.

" _HqEz SlPj UjK nErA wQsC hYa VeDsX?"_ (1)

"I don't know Gaster…"

" _Fh SlK wErB nJtU eY cDg?"_ (2)

"N-No! I don't want them to…"

" _HyEn PoLg ZeLj YuN DiJm."_ (3)

"I… I know Gaster… I know…"

* * *

Wander and Sylvia were quickly able to find themselves near the exit, but noticed a large neon sign hanging along the wall, it read "Welcome to HOTL-" The rest was cut off. "I'm guessin' this leads to the HOTLANDS, right Sylvia?" Wander asked, and Sylvia nodded, but just before they left, they heard another ghostly voice.

"If YoU tHiNk I'm GoNnA gIvE uP hOpE, yOu'Re WrOnG. cAuSe I'vE... gOt My FrIeNdS bEhInD mE." This voice sounded strong, determined and ready to fight until the bitter end. Wander and Sylvia exchanged nervous glances before stepping through the way to the HOTLANDS.

"Exiting WATERFALL, and learning about Sans' brother fills you with DETERMINATION."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I was having a difficult time thinking of things they could do in Waterfall, since it doesn't really have as much going on as the other places in Undertale, so that's why this chapter is so short. Don't worry I'm still leaving the Gaster Translations below.

* * *

Gaster Translations:

(1): When will you tell them the truth?

(2): Do you want them to die?

(3): Then tell them the truth.


	4. Chapter 4: CORE and Hot Dogs

Wander and Sylvia stepped into the HOTLANDS and like when they entered SNOWDIN, the change in temperature was instant, they had only been in the actual HOTLANDS for three seconds and they were already covered in sweat. Wander hopped off Sylvia's back and moved over to the edge of the path, only to see lava over its edge. Wander let out a whistle, before noticing another stand up ahead. He rushed for it, and stopped to see that it was deserted. Wander frowned, but his smile quickly returned as he saw a building not too far away. In big letters it read out "LAB".

"'LAB'? What would these monsters be experimenting on?" Sylvia asked, and Wander waved a hand in her face.

"Remember what Flowey said? The barrier keeps monsters trapped under here, but folks like us can come and go as we please. So maybe they were trying to find a way to break it." Wander suggested, and Sylvia grinned.

"Yeah, maybe… Still, we should be careful… Never know what's gonna be ahead… Maybe we'll finally meet someone else…" Sylvia muttered, she seemed concerned and was unsure of what to do, but she didn't tell Wander that, the last thing she needed was for him to be worried. Instead, she began to move towards the LAB just hoping that they would meet someone other than Sans.

The door to the LAB slid open, with a loud creak and they slowly entered, hoping not to disturb anyone, but just as they reached the center of the room…

"Heya."

Sylvia whirled around and threw a punch at the source of the voice, nearly hitting Sans in the process. Luckily for him, he was able to dodge the move before it could hit. "Geez! Is that how you greet your pals!?" Sans asked, scowling at them.

"Well, maybe _someone_ shouldn't just sneak up on people and scare them!" Sylvia shouted, while the two glared at each other.

Wander was quick to speak up however. "Hey, you two! We need to be nice to each other, how else will we stay great pals? So, Sans, what brings you here?" Wander asked, and Sylvia narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, why are you here…? It seems like you've been following us around this place…" Sylvia added, and Sans frowned.

He scratched at the back of his head and suddenly a large goofy grin spread across his face. "Seems like you've been going to places before I have… How do I know you're not just waiting for me to show up?" Sans asked, and Sylvia rolled her eyes.

"Really? That's what you're going with? Look, I want to be able to trust you Sans, but with the way it seems that you're always on our heels, makes it kind of difficult." Sylvia said, rubbing at her temples.

Sans chuckled, and moved towards a wall, before flicking on a light switch, brightening the room. Wander and Sylvia could now see everything, what appeared to be a giant T.V., which was broadcasting them, a computer nearly completely covered with sticky notes, pieces of paper, and a tiny figurine of a strange cat person. Along with that they could see what appeared to be a large hole in the wall, and a wide open bathroom.

"Welcome, to the LAB of Dr. Alphys. She's a good friend of mine. I… I haven't spoken to her for a while, and I wanted to see if she was all right… Then I noticed you two here and thought that maybe I could introduce you." Sans explained, his grin had calmed down into his (fake) smile.

"Well, did you find her?" Sylvia asked, and Sans shook his head.

"I was going to look deeper into the LAB, that bathroom is just a cover up to keep regular monsters from wandering around her important facility. Don't go down there… Never know what might have happened. So how about we…" Sans began, but Wander said something that made him pause.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your big friend here?" Wander asked, and Sans gave him a confused glance.

"Big… Friend…?" Sans turned and there was a tall creature, it was almost gooey, with hands that seemed to float from its body, its face was almost make like, with cracks moving up the right eye across its forehead, and a crack connecting the left eye with its mouth.

"Oh… _That_ big friend… Wander, Sylvia… I'd like to introduce you to W.D. Gaster." Sans said, suddenly looking nervous, with beads of sweat running down his face.

"Howdy! My name is Wander, and this is my bestest friend in the whole wide universe, Sylvia!" Wander shouted.

"HlE fQrT dLwA… NrUs AlIcS dSh Ol XdAhGeL…" (1)

"P-Pardon…?" Wander asked, clearly confused by Gaster's strange ways of speaking.

"He said that it's nice to meet you." Sans said, glaring at the tall figure.

"K-Kl! HiUnS hAv KIwE r…!" (2) Gaster seemed angry, his smile turning into a frown, while his eyes narrowed, glaring at the small skeleton.

"He thinks that you should get started along your way… After all, you're almost out of here." Sans said, while Gaster slammed his hands into his own face.

"OkL wUfG jSlDnAsUzN! kSh AoDn Je MwUrH sdn…!" (3)

"Well, it was nice to meet you Mr. Gaster! You're right! We've come so far, and now I can almost see the stars again! Goodbye you two!" Wander shouted, as a suspicious Sylvia began to walk off.

"Don't worry! I won't wait up… Actually, I run a hot dog stand not too far from here… Why don't you stop by, and I'll fix you both up a couple of 'dogs… That's right. Apostrophe Dogs!" Sans called out, while Wander nodded. Sans turned to face Gaster, who continued to glare at him. "What?" Sans asked, and Gaster didn't waste any time in his response.

"DgAu MkDi LkY iUwNgLkI!? HsH mEdSkE jU lSaS kMjD oWnAu MpAkW! dQx WlP'e PkEsKaYl Pk MuFg LdEm, MnE'fH mIxYp AwD'q lnIlAy MeY XpAf, QaDwRClZr FmP'a CzPmQ dIpHa Og LsQv PkQa PxAsDc 'QxVz' Kn SwA jKpO!" (4)

"Relax Dings. She isn't going to lay a finger on them… She won't be able to."

"YzA dFtCzPlG lQxNk AfQ'pI cKoY qCbZ kLqA mYlQ...?" (5)

"No, but it seems like it's taking her longer and longer to come back… Hopefully, it'll buy us enough time to use two of the Human Souls to get them out of here."

"FpLq... JoI mA dJqE kLe, Pa'Q mZ xAuN qDaVs... PkQ gZhD." (6)

"… I know…"

* * *

It hadn't taken Wander and Sylvia long to find the stand that Sans was referring to, and much to their confusion he was waiting there for them. "Take your time?" Sans asked, and Wander jumped off Sylvia's back and excitedly rushed up towards the skeleton.

"Sans! You really do own a Hot Dog stand! Did you own the ones in SNOWDIN and WATERFALL too?" Wander asked, while Sans worked under the counter.

"Well, the one in SNOWDIN yes, but the stand in WATERFALL was just a Sentry point. That's my job. I'm a sentry… For Asgore…" Sans said, before lifting up three hot dogs. They appeared normal upon a first glance, but Sylvia quickly pointed out something.

"What the heck is this? It's not a Hot Dog? It's some weird plant? You trying to poision us?" Sylvia asked, and Sans rolled his eyes.

"It's just a Water Sausage buddy… You know… A Cattail… As in the aquatic plant… Look, Wander's already eaten half of his." Sans said, motioning towards the small furry alien, who was taking large bites of his.

"It's really good Sylvia, you ought to try it…" Wander it said, but noticed that Sylvia was glaring at Sans. "Sylvia, it isn't polite to stare at folks like that."

"Look, 'Sans' if that even is your real name… We're trapped underground, with only one route of escape, and you've been following us almost the entire time. Doesn't that sound just the tiniest bit suspicious? You've been appearing out of nowhere, and I'm pretty sure that you arriving here before us should have been impossible! I don't know what kind of dangerous freak you are, but I'm just going to make a point here… Leave us alone." Sylvia continued to glare at the skeleton, who had somehow shut his eyes.

"Sylvia! Sans here has helped us through and given us his company, and you just yelled at him for a crazy feelin' you've got? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sylvia… Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Wander said, shaking his head.

"Wander! He's dangerous, can't you see that he's just some freak!? When Sans was 'translating' for 'ol blobby back there, didn't he seem kind of upset at what Sans was saying…? Didn't he seem angry, like he was trying to tell us something different? So I don't want that… That… Monster anywhere near us!" Sylvia shouted, but Sans began to speak.

"Is that what you want?" Sans asked, and Sylvia nodded her head. "Well then…" Sans opened his eyes, only to reveal a pair of empty sockets, not a light could be seen. "…Maybe I should just let you have a bad time…" Then everything flashed back, it was quick and once everything had returned to normal, Sans was gone.

"See what I mean Wander… He never told us he could do that… Just imagine all the other crazy things that he could do… I'm just trying to look out for you." Sylvia said, and Wander avoided her gaze. "C'mon Wander… I can't stand to see you like this…" Sylvia sighed and began to speak again. "All right Wander… Maybe I was overreacting… The next time we see Sans, I'll apologize…" Sylvia hadn't even finished speaking, when Wander wrapped his arms around the back of her neck.

"Thanks Sylvia. I know that Sans is just doin' us good by followin' us around." Wander replied, before the duo began to move through the HOTLANDS again. They stopped at the sound of another ghostly voice.

"Gh... GuEsS yOu DoN't WaNt To JoIn My FaN cLuB...?"

Wander and Sylvia didn't even comment on this voice, they had heard so many by now that they couldn't even be bothered to care right now.

* * *

Sans continued moving through the JUDGMENT HALL, he had calmed down considerably since the incident with Sylvia, and was trying to think of a way to make it up to them, after all, their survival depended on their trust in him. He was pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Wander? Sylvia? Is that you two?" Sans asked, but a pair of blood red eyes opened in the darkness, and Sans scowled. "Oh, it's just _you_. Look, let's get this over with quickly… I've got a couple of friends coming over soon, and I don't want you killing them." Sans said, preparing to fight, while the owner of the red eyes began to laugh. It was almost as if Sans heard a voice move through the HALL.

"Knowing that you will protect your new friends, despite the hurtful things one of them said… Fills you with DETERMINATION."

* * *

Gaster Translations:

(1) You must flee... Your lives are in danger.

(2) N-No! That's not what I...!

(3) You must understand! You have to hurry and...!

(4) WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU NEEDED TO TELL THEM ABOUT FRISK! SHE WON'T HESITATE TO KILL THEM, YOU'RE LUCKY SHE'S TAKING HER TIME, OTHERWISE SHE'D WALTZ RIGHT ON PAST YOUR LITTLE 'POST' IN THE HALL!

(5) You actually think she'll stay dead this time...?

(6) Fine... But if they die, it's on your hands... Not mine.


	5. Chapter 5: Pure Genocide

"The CAPITAL…" Wander muttered, once the elevator doors sild open. The large lack of color was highly noticeable, with everything being a dreary shade of gray. Wander thought that a little color might liven the place, up but shortly during their travel through, they found a familiar looking house. It was almost exactly identical to Toriel's in every way, except for the fact that the kitchen was slightly different. Leaving the small house they came across a long balcony like walkway, and began to transverse their way down.

"H-Howdy…" A small, familiar, voice squeaked. Wander and Sylvia's head moved down to look at Flowey who had a nervous smile on his face. "You two have com pretty far on your own… Heh… Heh… So, did you see Smiley Tras…" Flowey paused, inhaled and continued. "Sans… Did you see Sans…?" Flowey asked.

"Yeah, we saw him… I kinda…. Blew up at him." Sylvia explained, and noticed Flowey's smile started to fade. "He was really angry, then he just teleported away… I want to find him so I can…" Sylvia was cut off by Flowey.

"You IDIOTS! Do you have any idea what Smiley Trashbag and I have been doing down here!? We've been risking our lives to keep yours safe, and now good ol' Smiley's probably going to be too pissed to keep the freak away from you! You've basically killed yourselves!" Flowey shouted, and Sylvia raised an eyebrow.

"The freak? Is that what's been posing such a big problem?" She asked, and Flowey nodded his head.

"I suppose I better tell you the truth now… Shouldn't I? As long as you had stayed on Sans' good side, there wasn't really any need for me to tell you… Listen up, it's going to be a long story…" Flowey said, before beginning to explain, from Frisk falling into the Underground, to their fall into murder and hatred. Flowey even had to explain the true nature of the Barrier, and the fact that they would be unable to leave… Unless…

"Unless Sans kills Frisk, and buys us enough time… We can give you each a Human Soul, and you can escape from the Underground…" Flowey was cut off.

"Flowey… You lied… Made things probably a lot more dangerous for us than it could have been… I'm gonna put my trust in you, one more time, and please don't make me be a bad judge of character…" Wander said, while Flowey sighed.

"You two should move on ahead, Sans is probably finished with the kid by now… Good luck… You're going to need it…"

* * *

Wander and Sylvia both entered the long corridor, what Flowey had referred to as the "JUDGMENT HALL", and they were startled when they saw Sans standing in the middle of the hallway, in the setting sun's light.

"How can there be sunlight here if we're underground?" Sylvia asked, but she already had a feeling of what the answer was.

"Light must be shining through the Barrier…" Wander replied, as the duo began to approach their skeletal friend.

"So you finally made it… The end of your journey is at hand." Sans paused, inhaled sharply, and continued. "In a few moments I will give you each a human soul… And you will leave the Underground forever." Sylvia decided to speak up, sighing.

"Sans, about before I wanted to apologize… I was just worried about Wander, besides your little Flower friend spilled the beans…" Sylvia muttered, and Sans gave a warm smile.

"That's in the past. Now. You will be judged. Based on the ways you've acted, your personalities, your hope, your kindness, I will judge you." Sans gave a quick explanation about LOVE and EXP, although they wouldn't have gained any here, there was a chance that they had hurt others before coming to the Underground.

Sans looked and Wander and stared, with their eyes locked for a long time, before Sans began to chuckle. "You... You never hurt anybody, 'least not on purpose. Not that you're completely innocent or naive. Just that you keep a great tenderness in your heart. No matter the hardships or struggles you face... You strive to do the right thing. You refuse to hurt anyone. Even when you run away, you do it with a smile. You never gained LOVE but... That's because you've already got plenty of love. Does that make sense? Maybe not." Sans turned and face Sylvia, once again locking eyes for a long time.

"You… You like to fight, you like to hurt others… Of course, I'm not talking about beating up anyone you meet on the street. You like to beat up the deserving, those who need a good knock or two on the head. Villains, monsters, generally bad guys, you help to keep them in line, to prevent them from picking in the little guy, right? Of course there were certain situations that you could have worked out peacefully, but because of your fighting spirit, you didn't see them. Now that you know this… What will you do now? Take a moment to think about this." Sans paused, while Sylvia began to think. What _would_ she do now? She opened her mouth to speak, but Sans continued. "Truthfully, it doesn't really matter what you said. All that's important is that you were honest with yourself. What happens next… Is on your hands…" Sans stopped, his gaze seemed distant, like he was looking at something in the distance.

"Get behind me." Sans ordered.

"Wait, what?" Sylvia asked, but Sans yanked the duo back.

"I said, get behind me!" Sans shouted, this time, his left eye began to glow with a blue aura. They could see what had startled Sans, standing at the other end of the hall, was a human, short, with brown hair, wearing a blue and purple striped sweater, with a pair of shorts, and a pair of brown shoes. She held in her hand a glowing red knife. "So, you came back pretty early freak! You wanted to meet my friends, huh? Well, the last time you met my friends it didn't work out so well. You know sometimes I can still hear their voices… In the places where they died. So let's just get this over with… DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!" Sans shouted, rushing forward, and summoning bones that appeared out of thin air, before launching themselves at the human.

She grinned and quickly followed suit, rushing forward with a sharp toothed grin, red eyes glowing from the shadow that her hair made. She swung the blade at the skeleton, who dodged by sliding out of the way at an almost impossible speed. "Still haven't learned huh?" Sans asked, while bones launched through the air, several of them making contact with the human. She fell back, and grabbed onto one of the bones that Sans had fired, which was lodged in her shoulder, before forcefully yanking it out. Wander and Sylvia were both horrified and yet, mystified as well. Mostly because of Sans' fighting style, but Sylvia came to her senses, before grabbing Wander, and rushing behind of the large pillars. They peeked out to watch Sans fight, just hoping that he would be okay.

Sans had summoned several dragon like skulls, which quickly began to fire beams of magic in rapid bursts. However, the human was able to avoid almost every one of these attacks, and the ones that did hit, seemed to do nothing. Sans couldn't help but be shocked, the kid must have almost all of his moves memorized by now… There was nothing Sans could do, but hope to outlast her. Sans kept attacking, dodging and repeating, until he landed a powerful attack on the human, knocking her down onto the ground, while the knife she had skittered across the stone floor.

"Well, well, well… You had worried there… Thought you might actually kill me… Unfortunately for you, I've got very important things to do, and can't be bothered to play with you right now. So, I guess this is another goodbye…" Sans muttered, summoning another of the giant dragon skulls, which hovered over the child. He was just about to give the order for it to attack, but in a quick motion the human rolled out from under Sans, and swept her legs into his feet, knocking him to the ground. She rushed over, grabbed her knife and tried to attack the skeleton, who had gotten to his feet and barely managed to dodge, the knife sliced through the edge of his jacket.

Sans' eyes widened as he flinched backwards, not expecting the sudden attack. "Geez kiddo… You really want me dead this time… Well guess what? You're gonna have to work for it." Sans once again summoned a large collection of bones and quickly began to fire them off at the human, who continued to avoid them all. Sylvia and Wander couldn't believe it, and then suddenly there was a loud scream of pain… The human fell to their knees, then onto her stomach, she didn't move, she didn't even twitch. Sans began to laugh, apparently content with this murderous display. "GET DUNKED ON!" He shouted, while a red heart appeared above the human's body. Sans turned and began to approach Wander and Sylvia with a large grin. They couldn't take their eyes off the heart, and watched as it split in half…

"All right, I just need to get you two the Human Souls, and then we can get you two out of here…" Sans said, but Wander's eyes widened when he saw the heart floating above the human reform. In the blink of an eye, Sans had a large slash cut through him, blood began to drip from his jacket and he placed his hands against his wound.

"Oh… So... guess that's it, huh? ... Just... Don't say I… I didn't warn you. Wander... Sylvia... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... Don't worry Papyrus... I'm... comin' bro..." Sans collapsed into a pile on the floor, and he slowly turned to dust, leaving his clothes lying on the ground, while a gray upside down heart shook in the air. The human slashed at it with her knife, breaking the heart into several fragments, which disappeared the moment they hit the ground. She began stabbing at Sans' clothing, her maniacal laughter filled the JUDEGEMNET HALL, before she turned to face the duo. Slowly she began to approach, while the ghostly voice once again filled the room.

"Seeing these two tremble in fear…" She lifted her knife to attack. "Fills you with DETERMINATION…"

THE END…

* * *

Author's Note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What? Were you expecting a happy ending? Of course not! If you've read some of my other stories, then you'd know I'm a sick f**k. So, I'm kind of sad to see this end, but I really want to work on other things, I just wanted to make my first Undertale fic.

 _Don't worry friends, I've got more stories to tell… But right now I can see the weariness in your eyes, so go home, get some rest, and come back tomorrow… Now, I sit by my fire… And I relax… - King Xeno._


	6. Chapter 6: Short N Stupid Bonus Chapter

Gaster approached Flowey, who sat in silence.

"LmUiA dUwOqM." (1)

"What do you want?"

"O kT mEaSjYc NdY qAbT. kW nAuC'n UwTyQbDl." (2)

"Then what do you think that means?"

Gaster frowned at Flowey before slowly moving on, heading towards the JUDGEMENT HALL. He saw nonthing but blood, dust and a pair of corpses.

"K dAkE cSqA… k QrJq UvP… jAsZ mEhQiT fPk ZhOxYq…" (3)

Gaster turned his attention to the end of the HALL and began to move to it, listening for any sign of life, but he heard and saw nothing. Gaster moved to the Throne Room, and saw another pile of dust.

"LqXyEb…" (4)

It didn't last long before Gaster found Frisk and Chara, who held out her hand.

"Le AdQkA uYq YnF pN qA mAiF… kQp KqP… SdAm IwHn…" (5)

Gaster stopped, and looked at the ground.

Gaster inhaled softly before saying "GoOdByE dEaR rEaDeRs… It WaS nIcE tO mEeT yOu…"

* * *

Gaster Translations:

(1) Hello Asriel.

(2) I am looking for Sans. He hasn't returned.

(3) I told Sans... I told him... Poor Wander and Sylvia...

(4) Asgore...

(5) It seems the end is at hand... Heh heh... Well, then...


End file.
